Therapy
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: Atobe's do not need therapy. But when Jirou is unexpectedly a therapist a exception can be made. Atoji. Nondescriptive Lemon.


_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything**_

_**Hello, I decided to take a minor respite from Mortal to Mystic and decided to write a one-shot. I honestly think the Adorable pair is severely lacking in lemons, so I wrote one. Well, to be honest this story is barely rated M for language and non-descriptive sex.**_

_**This is an attempt at something somewhat serious. This is a future fic around the time that they are well into their 20s almost 30. So I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Therapy**_

_Atobes do not need therapy. At least that's what Keigo told his wife when she suggested therapy._

'_Sex therapy,' she had said. 'To help with your intimacy and performance issues.'_

_What a laugh. They had been married for near ten years and have a six year old son. Obviously, he didn't have problems with performance. At least back then he didn't._

_The room he sat in was plain. White walls, blue carpet, two doors with a desk and secretary outside each. He sat on one of the plush chairs lining the wall for clients as the secretaries typed away at their computers. Picking up a magazine he noticed the buzz about this therapy clinic. It was a very popular place for celebrities to come here which is most likely the reason his wife had chosen it. Since they were socialites. _

_One of the doors opened a couple in their forties walking out followed closely by a tall blonde. The blonde was obviously the therapist with his casual but formal wear. He didn't wear a tie, but he did wear black dress slack with a blue cotton button-up tucked in, the sleeves of his shirt buttoned up appropriately for his occupation. "Hopefully you will be feeling the results of the treatment. Just talk to Narumi for your follow up appointment."_

"_Thank you," the couple bowed turning to the red-headed secretary. She flipped through her appointment book while the therapist wrote in a file. The couple agreed on a follow-up before leaving the office. The therapist closed his file handing it to Narumi. "That will be their fifth session so bring up a billing stub for their next appointment."_

"_Yes, sir," she nodded. The blonde turned to go back into his office. "Oh, Jirou-san," she called stopping him._

_Jirou?_

"_Yukari-san called and said she would be running late but her next appointment has already arrived," Narumi informed motioning to the chairs. Jirou turned, eyes widening. "Atobe-kun?!"_

_It couldn't be. "Jirou? As in Akutagawa Jirou?"_

"_One in the same," he smiled. "Well considering your paying good money to be here lets not waste your time," Jirou said walking over to the other secretary. _

"_Haruko, Atobe-kun's file, please."_

_The black haired woman opened her filing cabinet pulling the thin folder out, handing it to Jirou. "Thank you. Atobe-kun if you would follow me," Jirou said holding his office door open. Atobe stood walking into the opened door. It was then he noticed the Kanji name plague on the door that clearly said 'Akutagawa Jirou.'_

_Jirou closed the door behind them going to his desk. The office was quite spacious in Atobe's opinion. It had four walls, windows occupy one of the walls, book shelves occupy another wall. His desk was positioned so his back was facing the windows but the side was against the wall. He had a regular psych couch but he also had a loveseat occupying the wall in front of his desk. _

"_Black curtains?"_

"_Keeps the sun from getting in. I like a darker atmosphere when I work. Makes things easier," Jirou said typing information into his computer. _

"_You're a sex therapist now?"_

_Jirou chuckled. "No, I'm a Sleep therapist. I specialize in insomniacs but I'm pretty flexible."_

"_I see. From what ore-sama hears your services are well sought out as well as expensive."_

"_By accident I assure you. I was working as an intern at a clinic during college when an American looking for good Asian sleep aid walked in. I treated them without the use of medications and from then on I had a following," he explained. "Yukari was a classmate of mine at school. One of my best friends so when I started my own business I brought her with me. Hence what you see before you."_

"_Your secretaries seem well behaved. Ore-sama was quite surprised."_

"_They should be. That's why we hired them. We cant have screaming fans in the office with clientele as important as yourself, now can we?" _

_As Jirou finished typing in his computer he motioned to the couch. "You can sit down."_

"_Ore-sama will not sit on the pysch couch," he scoffed._

"_Then sit on the loveseat. Doesn't matter either way," Jirou said hitting enter a couple of times before turning off his monitor in favor of Atobe's file. Atobe took a seat on the loveseat staring at Jirou._

_Jirou chuckled slightly. "Intimacy and performance?"_

"_There is nothing wrong with Ore-sama's performance." Not that he would say out loud at least._

"_Your wife didn't specify the exact problem," Jirou said perusing the written transcript of the phone call. "Is it premature ejaculation?"_

"_Excuse me?!" _

"_Does she want another child and your pulling out to soon."_

_That was pretty close to the truth. _

_Atobe decided to answer fearing Jirou's guess may get more and more embarrassing. He briefly wondered what happened to the blushing blonde of 14 years ago. "Ore-sama has trouble getting…aroused."_

_Jirou looked up at him. "Erectile dysfunction? At 28? That's unusual for someone so young."_

"_Let ore-sama rephrase: Ore-sama can't get aroused for my wife."_

"_I see. Loss of attraction or excitement in the sex life," Jirou said writing in the file._

"_Ore-sama thought you were a sleep therapist."_

_Jirou laughed. "I am. However, I do have some knowledge in sex therapy. I've read the books and I work with a sex therapist. How long have you been married?"_

"_Just shy of 10 years. It was an arranged marriage."_

"_Ah. Any children?"_

"_One. A six year old son."_

"_So what changed between then and now?"_

"_For the first part of our marriage I was using visualization to be able to perform. Imagining someone else in her place."_

"_I know what visualization is. Continue."_

"_She doesn't even realize that I don't find her sexually attractive but she is in love with me."_

"_And how does that make you feel?"_

"_Frustrated in aggravated. So many times I have consider filing for divorce, then I don't because of Keisuke."_

_Jirou inwardly chuckled. Atobe had no idea that Jirou was thoroughly psychoanalyzing him. _

"_Keisuke? Named for your father, correct?"_

_Atobe nodded. "You mentioned before using visualization to be able to perform for your wife. Lets try an exercise. You'll need to lay on the pych couch."_

_Atobe glared as he moved to leather sofa laying down on it. "Okay, now close your eyes," Jirou said placing two fingers on the each side of his patient's temple. He began to massage in slow circles as Atobe's eyes slid close. "This is pointless," the silver sighed._

"_Relax," Jirou whispered continuing the massage. "I want you to imagine your ideal sexual partner. Imagine in great detail. The feel of their skin under your fingers. The touch of the lips against yours. Their smell," he whispered. "Now slowly transpose your wife into the position of your ideal partner. Don't lose the details of the ideal. Make those details hers."_

_Atobe sighed. "Have you ever loved someone and made the mistake of never telling them?"_

_Jirou half smiled down at the silver haired socialite. "Yes, I have."_

"_Do you wonder how your life might have been different if you had just gone up to that person and said 'I love you,'?"_

"_For a while I did. I got over the lost cause. It took a lot of pain and heart ache but I got over it."_

"_I never did. For the first couple of years imagining that I was with that person worked. However, I started craving the real thing and a substitute wouldn't work."_

_Jirou was silent. It was getting a little too deep for him._

"_I told myself that if I saw that person again I wouldn't pass up the opportunity. I would take them as mine."_

"_Your married and have a son," Jirou reminded his finger movements halted._

"_That doesn't matter. The heart wants what it wants and to be perfectly honest I cant stand my wife."_

_Jirou sighed. "Your getting a little too deep for my minimal knowledge in this field. Perhaps we just wait for Yukari to arrive. She can go more in depth with you."_

_Atobe sat up his eyes focusing in on Jirou._

"_Don't you feel the same way? If you saw your lost love, wouldn't you act on it?"_

"_No," Jirou said a little to quickly. He sighed in aggravation going back to his desk. _

"_Why not?"_

"_Don't try to use reverse psychology on me, it wont work. I wouldn't act on it because I'm over it that simple."_

_Atobe chuckled to himself. "Your very different from the old you."_

"_I grew up. You didn't honestly expect me to stay a hyper active 14 year old forever, did you?" It wasn't professional to lose his temper with a client._

"_Yes, ore-sama did," Atobe said standing up to walk over to Jirou's desk._

"_Sorry to disappoint."_

"_Were you in love with that artist? They are male, you know?"_

_Jirou looked up at the pictures on his wall. "Of course not. Besides don't you ever read a tabloid? Its common knowledge I'm gay. The paparazzi are always hoping to catch a picture of me with my 'latest beau' as they say."_

"_Ore-sama was just curious, considering you have quite of few of these pictures in the office. They are Fuji Syuusuke's work if I'm not mistaken."_

"_Your not mistaken. These he gave me. The others Yukari and I purchased."_

"_Excuse ore-sama for wondering."_

"_Perhaps you should wait in the lobby," Jirou said standing up to make for his office door. He wasn't, however, expecting to be pulled back by the wrist and kissed firmly._

_Though he was shell-shocked his mind was still in working order enough to push Atobe away. "You kissed me!"_

"_Is that a problem?"_

"_Yes! It's a MAJOR problem. You are married and a client."_

"_Ore-sama thought I made myself clear. Ore-sama said if I saw you again I would take you."_

_Jirou stared wide-eyed at him. "Me?! I'm your mistake?"_

"_Ore-sama knows for a fact that you were infatuated with me during our school days."_

"_If you knew then why didn't you say anything? Instead you-you flaunted your relationship with that girl who I'm guessing you married," Jirou said through clenched teeth._

"_I had resigned to my fate, Jirou. And no, she wasn't the one I married. I married another girl from a rival corporation."_

"_I spent WAY to long hoping something would happened when it wouldn't."_

"_Jirou, ore-sama has cared for you since we were children. Remember the first day we met?"_

"_Of course I do. You took my favorite nap spot and when I cried about it you let me share with you. Even brought me a blanket. That's probably when I realized I had a crush on you."_

_Atobe laughed. "We were five."_

"_Like I cared. But you changed, once in Senior High you became cold to me. Sorry that you fucked up."_

"_Ore-sama became cold. Ore-sama fucked up. How about you rephrase that statement," he glared._

"_Rephrase! You began dating every girl you could, practically flaunting your multiple relationships and now you tell me you knew I loved you and you claim you loved me. What bullshit!"_

"_Ore-sama was trying to get adjusted to be with a woman since my fate had already been decided."_

"_Fate isn't set in stone. You could have said 'no' that you didn't want to marry a woman; that you loved someone else. You didn't say or do anything, therefore, you're the one that fucked up."_

_They were glaring at each other. Both pair of eyes full of pure hate, aggravation, and ten years of unresolved emotions._

"_How dare you talk to ore-sama in such a manner. My life is more than difficult. Even if ore-sama protested there was no choice in the matter."_

"_That's just an excuse. An excuse to make me feel like the guilty one. Like I'm to blame for your woes. Well, guess what? You fucked up your chance with me and now you've fucked up your marriage. Your really good at fucking things up, arent you?"_

_Atobe gripped Jirou's arm hard pulling the blonde forward, glaring even more fiercely at him. "Your acting all high and mighty, yet you didn't have the courage to tell ore-sama how you felt. And now you yell at me like everything wrong in your life is ore-sama's fault."_

"_I hate you," Jirou seethed._

"_The feeling is mutual," Atobe hissed pulling the blonde forward into a rough passionate kiss. Jirou fought the tongue in his mouth furiously while his hands went up to grip the short silver locks of hair._

_He groaned out in pain as he was rammed hard into the side of his desk. Jirou had heard about hate sex before and how it was some of the most fierce sex one could ever had. He had to agree with that statement. He was no longer aware of whose mouth was where. There was so much tongue, biting, and saliva that he was completely lost in the haze. _

_In the back of his mind a little siren was going off telling him he couldn't have sex with a married man; a married man that was a client. Yet, even when his pants fell to the floor he couldn't find the voice to stop this madness._

_Jirou was flipped and pushed over the desk his boxer briefs coming down to join his pants. He felt two slick digits enter him pushing and pulling out roughly each make a hit to his prostrate making him moan out his pleasure. A zipper came down before the sound of ruffling fabric caught Jirou's ears. The fingers were removed replaced by something much bigger, the biggest, in fact, to be inside him. Obviously, Atobe had no trouble getting aroused as he roughly ploughed into the blonde therapist._

_Jirou gripped the sides of the desk as he was taken violently. The desk hurt as it slammed into his stomach with each thrusts but he didn't care. They were breathing so hard, and moaning loud enough for the secretaries to hear them. _

"_You've done this before," Atobe groaned out thrusting harder into Jirou._

"_No shit," Jirou moaned before screaming out as a hand grabbed him, jerking him roughly with each thrust._

_Moments later Atobe groaned out in completion filling Jirou to the rim. Jirou came moments later, luckily into Atobe's awaiting hand. Atobe stayed inside Jirou leaning over the slightly smaller man._

"_Get off," Jirou huffed pushing Atobe back so that the man slide out of him. He hurriedly grabbed the tissues to clean himself off. _

"_Ore-sama thought you said this wasn't your first time," Atobe smirked watching as the blood frantically tried to wipe the sticky substance off his legs. Atobe noticed there was a small attached bathroom and decided to go wash his hands in there._

"_Its not my first time to have sex," Jirou called. "However, it's the first time anyone has EVER come inside of me or taken me bare for that matter," he said whispering the last part._

_Atobe came out of the bathroom the picture of perfect once again. "Are you serious?"_

"_Why wouldn't I be," Jirou glared throwing the tissues away and pulling up his pants. "I always make them wear condoms and pull out before completion."_

"_Ore-sama must be special then," Atobe smirked._

"_Don't flatter yourself. This will never happen again. Go back to your wife and son," Jirou said leaving his office and slamming the door on the affair._

_-Owari-_

_**Wow I made Jirou all grown up. Though it was kind of hard to concentrate since I was listening to TeniMyu. So trying to write Jirou serious and having him screaming 'sugoi' and 'tanoshi' in your ears is kinda hard. **_

_**I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. There is a possible sequel to it if anyone is interested. Though I fair warn you that the sequel would most likely be T or K+ rated, no lemon/lime goodness there (or maybe a little limey, if I change my mind). So give me your opinion in a review.**_

_**Thank you for reading. Till next fic.**_

_**Ja ne!**_


End file.
